


what the hell is a faux pas?

by brightest_abstraction95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Liam-centric, Pack Family, Poor bb, also theo's a jerk, malia terrifies liam, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_abstraction95/pseuds/brightest_abstraction95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam saw Malia and Theo in the library and tries to talk to Malia about it. Theo catches wind of Liam ruining whatever his evil, crooked little plot was, and decides to try and implement a pecking order. Liam's pack parents come rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the hell is a faux pas?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched tonight's ep yet, so they may have resolved or furthered this story line moreso now, but.... oh well. what is even happening in this story??? im sorry (also if you could possibly take a min and leave me a comment i will always love you)

Liam was not accustomed to being the scared one in any interaction. He was normally the scary, unpredictable, uncontrollable one others were cautious around. This was not, however, how things were when it came to Malia. Sure, he had an IED, but she had been a wolf most of her life. Liam was terrified. This made what he was trying to do much more difficult.

Part of him didn't know _why_ he was doing this. Probably the part of him concerned with self preservation. He had never been Stiles' favorite person. He and Malia had never been close. Sure, Stiles dragging him into the woods so he could track Theo had kicked up a little suspicion. And then he had seen Theo sit down with Malia at the library, and convince her to leave with him. Liam also knew that Malia was notoriously oblivious and probably didn't mean anything by going with him, but Theo obviously meant something by getting her to.

So, here Liam was with Malia after lacrosse practice, trying to to make it too obvious that he had to really tilt his head to look up at her.

"Why are you nervous?" Malia asked.

"Stop sniffing me," Liam answered immediately before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You needed to tell me something." She said blankly.

"Yeah, uh - I mean, it's kind of difficult to figure out how to say it. It's like," Liam stuttered.

"What?"

"Listen, I saw you and Theo the other night." He said finally, and met her eyes. Why did he feel like he had just confessed to eating the last cookie? Or feeding his vegetables to a dog?

"So?"

"So, I know it might not be obvious to you, but... Theo likes you."

"Yeah, and I like him too. That's why you saw us together. I'm guessing at the library."

"Ok no, not 'like' like that, 'like' like he _likes_ you. Like the way you and Stiles like each other."

She tilted her head at him. "Is that true?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to hang around him any more."

She smirked suddenly. "You think I can't take him if he comes at me?" She asked, lifting herself up threateningly. Liam hunched down a little: This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"No, no, no, it just might give the wrong impression to people, ok? People who know that you and Stiles are together would notice you and Theo running around, especially when he likes you like that. Get it?"

She continued looking at him. "I think so," She told him eventually. "Why did you tell me this?"

Liam shrugged. "I figured I was the only one who saw you guys at the library, and I was the only one who saw where it was going _and_ didn't want it to get there."

"Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it! Thanks for believing me, I guess."

With the whole business of confronting Malia behind him, Liam practically skipped back to the locker room to shower.

\---

The next day went by without remark until they had been dismissed from all classes. Liam was heading around to the parking lot because Stiles and Malia were giving him a ride to Scott's place for further training on how to control his shift for the upcoming full moon. He was walking down the hallway when a hand grabbed his shirt and threw him against the lockers to his right, which he collided with with a clatter and a 'whumph' as all the air from his lungs was driven out.

"What the-" He began, disoriented.

"Liam, right?" Theo asked. "Sorry little buddy, didn't mean to treat you so rough." He patted Liam's chest gently and smiled down at him. "I was hoping to find a chance to talk to you today."

"Wh-"

"I wanted to let you know that I caught wind of your little prank. Wasn't very nice turning Malia off of me, you know."

"Are you kidding?" Liam shot back. "She's got a boyfriend. Get off me." He pushed Theo's hands away. "If you wanted to convince Scott that you're a good guy, you should stop trying to get at peoples' girlfriends."

"Scott _will_ accept me. And when he does, there's going to be a pecking order. Whether you're his first bitten or not, you're a runt and you won't stand a chance in my way. Your cooperation is going to begin with you laying off being the tattle tale, got it?" He poked Liam's chest.

Liam felt his hold on the wolf slipping, felt his claws beginning to emerge, and for a minute it wasn't that he couldn't stop it, it was that he didn't want to. He hadn't been this angry in weeks and for just a second it felt so good to loose control -

And Stiles was slipping down the hallway jogging at them.

"What's taking you so long?" Stiles asked loudly, openly ignoring Theo. Malia was following behind, and sensed the tension and threatening air Theo was exuding. Her brow suddenly furrowed and her eyes turned sharp as she shoved her way in between Liam and Theo, her back to Liam's front.

"Move along." She said stonily, glaring up at Theo's eyes. Theo returned the glare for a few seconds before finally backing down. Without a word, he walked away.

"Thanks," Liam said instantly. Malia patted his head.

"You're welcome."

"Thank _you_ ," Stiles answered.

"For what?" Liam asked, confused.

"Leading my girlfriend through her first relationship faux pas when I'm not around."

"What the _hell_ is a foe-pah?" Malia asked.


End file.
